memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Alternative Zeitlinie
Determinismus Im Artikel steht, im Paralleluniversum geschähen die Dinge in ähnlicher Weise. Frage: Gibt es im ST-Universum den freien Willen? Kann also jedes Individuum wirklich entscheiden, was es tut, oder ist die Handlung vielmehr schon vorbestimmt? Im übrigen: Ist man sich in "unserem" Universum eigentlich der Tatsache bewußt, daß es noch andere Universen gibt? : Diskutiere das doch bitte hier oder anderswo-- 17:25, 10. Mär 2006 (UTC) Ich will ja nicht wissen, wie das in Wirklichkeit ist, ich will ja wissen, wie das bei "Star Trek" ist. Und da wird mir ein Philosophieforum kaum helfen ;-). Mein Interesse bezüglich dieser alternativen Zeitlinie beschränkt sich nur auf das ST-Universum, und da bin ich doch wohl hier richtig, so hoffe ich. : IM ST-Universum wird das vermutlich genauso diskutiert werden wie im realen Leben. Dass man in dieser potenziellen Zukunft zu einer eindeutigen Erkenntnis gekommen ist, gibt das canon-Material meines Wissens nicht her. Natürlich sind sich die Menschen der anderen Universen bewusst, denn zum Teil haben sie sie körperlich besuchen können. -- 09:42, 11. Mär 2006 (UTC) Was soll Alternative Zeitlinie wenn hier garkeine ist? Was soll damit gemeint sein? Wenigstens eine Erleuterung bitte!!! --84.128.228.155 22:01, 3. Jan 2005 (CET) : Hallo namenloser Nutzer! ;-) Danke für deine Frage, aber bitte stelle sie an einer Stelle, damit wir an einer Stelle antworten können. Die Alternative Zeitlinie ist zurzeit noch nicht gefüllt, da sich noch niemand die Mühe gemacht hat, etwas einzutragen. Diese Zeitlinie entspricht wohl dem englischen Alternate timeline. -- [[Benutzer:Florian K|Florian | Diskussion]] 10:52, 4. Jan 2005 (CET) Hauptzeitlinie? Nun, wenn ich das hier richtig verstehe, kann man festhalten, daß Paralleluniversen eigentlich alternative, offene Zeitlinien sind, richtig? Das bedeutet aber, daß es eine Hauptzeitlinie/ein Hauptuniversum geben muß, das es erst ermöglich hat, alle anderen Zeitlinien/Universen zu schaffen durch Eingriffe in die Zeit. Man könnte natürlich sagen, daß die Zeitlinie/das Universum, die/das wir in der Serie sehen, die Hauptzeitlinie/das Hauptuniversum ist. ABER: Ich verstehe noch nicht ganz, wie Eingriffe in die Zeit ein Paralleluniversum entstehen lassen können. Wenn jetzt jemand vom 24. Jahrhundert in die Vergangenheit zurückreist und dort verhindert, daß Amerika in den 2. WK eintritt, weshalb Nazideutschland gewinnt, warum spaltet sich diese Zeitlinie dann ab? Normalerweise hätte ein Ereignis in der Vergangenheit Einfluß auf die Gegenwart, aber daß das Ändern der Vergangenheit zu einer Abspaltung der Zeitlinie führt, will nicht in meinen Kopf. :-) (Demzufolge wäre z. B. in Star Trek IV die Zeitlinie auch gespalten worden.) Auch gibt es noch die verschiedenen Quantenrealitäten (ST: TNG "Parallelen"), die eigentlich auch nur Paralleluniversen sind und die wohl wieder ein Hauptuniversum voraussetzen (was ja wieder "unseres" sein könnte, das wir im TV mitverfolgen). Ich wäre also sehr froh, wenn mir das jemand näher erklären könnte. ;-) :Das kann man nicht erklären: VOY und ENT stellen es so dar, dass es ein Paralleluniversum eine Art Zufallsprodukt einer Zeitreise ist, was von zusätzlichen Bedingungen noch begüstigt werden kann oder auch eben nicht. Mal stellt sich die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie wieder her ("Sturmfront, Teil II"), mal wird sie korrigiert ("Ein Jahr Hölle, Teil II", mal "nur" eine Kausalitätsschleife erzeugt ("Dämmerung"). 15:08, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Natürlich spielt aber auch noch die Theorie eines Multiversums eine Rolle, bei der jede Entscheidung, welche mindestens eine Alternative bietet, mindestens zwei neue Paralleluniversen entstehen lässt - auch so eine banale wie etwa "Gehe ich nach links oder nach rechts?" oder "Stehe ich jetzt schon auf oder bleibe ich noch fünf Minuten im Bett?" 15:10, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) Auf gut Deutsch: Man weiß es nicht, richtig? ;-) Ich persönlich halte z. B. die Theorie, daß durch Zeitreisen nicht die Zeitlinie verändert wird, sondern eine alternative Zeitlinie entsteht, für durchaus interessant, während ich die Multiversumtheorie für relativ unlogisch halte, sie aber nicht ausschließen kann. Diese interessanten Fragen stellen sich ja nicht nur für ST, sondern auch für die Realität, denn auch in der Realität gibt es da unzählige Theorien. Nun, ich werde also daran festhalten, daß Paralleluniversen wohl durch Eingriffe in die Zeitlinie entstehen. Danke jedenfalls für die zügige Antwort! :-) :Temporale Mechanik ist nicht unbedingt logisch -> "Zeitschiff Relativity" 15:44, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::Einen sehr interessanten Punkt gibt es noch: Es wird oftmals davon geredet, wenn eine alternative Zeitlinie entstanden ist, daß man durch Wiedereingriff die normale Zeitlinie wiederherstellen konnte (http://memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Adolf_Hitler --> Alternative Zeitlinien). ::Das legt ja wieder nahe, daß es eben nicht x normale Zeitlinien gibt, sondern eine normale Hauptzeitlinie, von der sich manche anderen Zeitlinien abspalten, diese aber wieder rückgängig gemacht werden können. Demnach wäre die uns bekannte Zeitlinie die Hauptzeitlinie. Ein sehr interessanter Aspekt. Nachfrage Ist "Der Zeitzeuge" bei Voyager wirklich eine alternative Zeitlinie? Ich würde sagen nicht, die Folge spielt lediglich in der Zukunft und steht auch in sonst keinem Widerspruch zur "normalen" Zeitlinie. --Gono :stimmt, das spielt einfach nur in der zukunft. ich nehm es raus--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:16, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Ist es nicht so, dass die Voyager in der alternativen Zeitlinie im Delta-Quadranten strandet? Ich weiß nicht mehr, habe die Folge einmal gesehen und das war auf Video, gleich als das raus kam.--Tobi72 22:50, 30. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::: Nee, sie fliegt laut Aussage des Historikers einfach weiter, nachdem sie alles kaputtgeschossen hat. --Gono 08:26, 2. Okt. 2007 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis. Hab die Episode wie geschrieben schon lange nicht gesehen.--Tobi72 08:29, 2. Okt. 2007 (UTC) Folgende Zeitlinien sollten in diesen Artikel einsortiert werden * Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie * Zeitlinie der Heyne Romane --Zulu66 14:10, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Zeitlinie der Heyne Romane ist jedoch non-canon. --HenK | discuss 14:18, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Romane sind kein Canon, werden also auch nicht in den Artikeln in der Form erwähnt.--Tobi72 14:46, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Und daraus direkt die Frage: Welche Zeitlinie ist denn in Zukunft die "eigentliche" und welche die "alternative"? Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie oder der Rest des Star Trek Universums? Immerhin ist der "Rest" genausogut durch eine Vielzahl von Zeitreisen entstanden. --Zulu66 14:10, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Das ist Ansichtssache. Jedoch wird die Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie eine größere werden und die "aktuellere", da sie voraussichtlich mit Kinofilmen fortgeführt wird. --HenK | discuss 14:21, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Für die "Macher" von ist das dann wohl die "eigentliche". --HenK | discuss 14:22, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Und hier bei MA wird die Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie sicher vorerst noch die alternative Zeitlinie bleiben. Wobei sie das auch im Film ist. Denn ohne die eigentliche Zeitlinie (die bis zu dem Zwischenfall mit der Zerstörung von Romulus geht), gäbe es die alternative Zeitlinie nicht.--Tobi72 14:38, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Außerdem akzeptieren die Protagonisten des Films sie ja selbst als alternativ, und die Macher des Films übrigens auch!--Bravomike 18:31, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ja das stimmt. Ich denke nur (für mich), dass die Produzenten die alte Linie weg haben wollten um dann "machen zu können was sie wollen". Wobei die im groben, bestimmte dinge weiter beachten wolln. --HenK | discuss 22:58, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Es war die einfachste Methode, den Canon zu ignorieren, ohne ihn zu ignorieren.--Tobi72 09:21, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wie wird in Zukunft der Punkt in Artikeln behandelt, in denen sich die Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie abspaltet? Ich denke dabei z.B. an den Artikel zu Kirk oder Vulkan. In welcher Weise soll da auf die Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie hingewiesen werden? --Zulu66 14:19, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt zu Kirk zwei Artikel (einmal den alt bekannten und dann einen NKZ Artikel). Für zum Beispiel Vulkan lohnt kein zweiter Artikel, da wird dann ein Eintrag erstellt, dass Vulkan in der anderen Zeitlinie zerstört wird.--Tobi72 14:41, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :: Naja, z.B. zu Spocks Jugend werden ja neue Hintergrundinfos gegeben, die auch für die bisherige Zeitlinie gelten (denke ich zumindest). Diese Infos könnten ja auch für die bisherigen Artikel herangezogen werden. --Zulu66 14:44, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Diese sind aber nicht unbedingt richtige für die alte Zeitlinie.--Tobi72 14:47, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Spock wird 2232 geboren. Also ein Jahr vor dem einsetzten der Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie (2233). Die Infos aus dem neuen Film gehören dann eher zu dem Spock (Narada-Kelvin-Zeitlinie). Oder? --HenK | discuss 14:50, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::: Stimmt. Ich dachte da wäre mehr Zeit dazwischen. Danke für den Hinweis. --Zulu66 14:58, 25. Mai 2009 (UTC) Keine alternative Zeitlinie in TNG "Parallelen" Meiner Meinung nach handelt es sich in nicht um alternative Zeitlinien sondern um Paralleluniversen (sogenannte Quantenuniversen). Daher gehört es nicht unter Alternative Zeitlinie sondern unter Paralleluniversum. In dem Artikel heißt es ja auch explizit: Ist die Ursache der Zustandsänderungen eines Teilchens eine Zeitreise, so spricht man von einer alternativen Zeitlinie. Dies ist bei nicht der Fall. Zudem wird die Folge unter dem Artikel sogar im Detail beschrieben und der Name der Folge sagt es ja auch schon.--Tommy1701 08:36, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :also, wenn in der Episode nicht von alternativen Zeitlinien die Rede ist, dann stimme ich zu-- 09:55, 15. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :: Nein, die gesamte zitierte Episode behandelt ausschließlich alternative Realitäten nach dem Modell der Viele-Welten-Deutung der Quantenmechanik und hat mit Zeitreisen nur insofern zu tun, dass Worf am Ende der Episode eine kurze Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit macht, nachdem er in seine eigene Realität zurückgekehrt ist. Im übrigen kann man meiner Meinung eine alternative Zeitlinie und eine alternative Realität nicht voneinander unterscheiden, ausser der Tatsache das erstere durch einen künstlichen Eingriff (Zeitreise, temporale Anomalie, temporale Waffe) entstanden ist. Ob ich nun im Universum 1 nach rechts gehe und in Universum 2 nach links oder ob ich in Universum 1 nach rechts gehen und in Universum 1a nach links gehe, wobei Universum 1a dadurch entstanden ist, dass mein zukünftiges Ich mich veranlasst hat die Richtung zu wechseln, spielt eigentlich keine wirklich Rolle. Universum 1a und 2 unterscheiden sich lediglich durch die Anwesenheit bzw. Nichtanwesenheit eines Zeitreisenden. --Mark McWire 21:58, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Serie Enterprise in alternativer Zeitlinie??? Ist der Hinweis, dass manche Fans Enterprise als alternative Zeitlinie sehen nicht ein wenig sonderbar? Imho spiegelt dieser lediglich die Ablehnung der Serie durch manche Fans wieder, was hier doch wohl nichts zu suchen hat!?! Was "First Contact" und die daraus resultierende Folge "Regeneration" angeht, so liegt hier doch einfach ein ähnliches Phänomen vor, wie bei "Die alte Enterprise"! Man sollte vielleicht eher unter dem Punkt geschlossene Zeitlinie hinzufügen, dass aus den Ereignissen aus "First Contact" durchaus etwas übriggeblieben ist...! Was meint ihr? TauLeonis 15:14, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :steht irgendwo in der ma, das Enterprise in einer alternativen Zeitlinie spielt?-- 15:40, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) na ja ... beim punkt offene zeilinien steht auf dieser seite hier: "Viele Fans glauben, dass Star Trek: Enterprise in so einer Art von Zeitlinie spielt, beeinflusst entweder durch den Temporalen Kalten Krieg oder durch die Ereignisse in Star Trek: Der erste Kontakt." ist zwar kursiv gedruckt ... find ich aber trotzdem ne merkwürdige aussage für ma TauLeonis 16:08, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :also, wenn irgendwelche Fans in irgendwelchen Foren das vermuten, dann heißt das nicht, das es hier stehen muss. ich lösch es mal -- 17:10, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) jo, is wohl besser TauLeonis 17:26, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Es ist schon ein bisschen komplizierter, da auch in ENT massenweise alternative Zeitlinien vorkommen. Ich werde in nächster Zeit die wortkarge Episodenliste nehmen und die entsprechenden Beispiele samt Beschreibung der Situation in den Artikel eintragen, damit man nachvollziehen kann, warum dies und jenes so ist. --Mark McWire 18:27, 23. Okt. 2009 (UTC)